


Moping Son of Dionysus

by puppycat998



Series: NCT Percy Jackson universe [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, missing camper, moping taeyong, sad taeyong, series updates every monday, slightly drunk taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycat998/pseuds/puppycat998
Summary: “Why did I fail my quest, Jaehyun? Am I really that stupid?” Jaehyun had once again taken his drink away to stop Taeyong from crying. Crying Taeyong was dangerous. Crying and drunk Taeyong was ten times worse.





	Moping Son of Dionysus

Taeyong was moping about. Maybe it was because he had  _ way  _ too much alcohol and had almost no tolerance even though he was the son of Dionysus. Or maybe it was because he failed a quest that he  _ knew  _ he had to succeed. Or maybe both.

 

“Why did I fail my quest, Jaehyun? Am I really that stupid?” Jaehyun had once again taken his drink away to stop Taeyong from crying. Crying Taeyong was dangerous. Crying and drunk Taeyong was ten times worse.

 

“Tae, you know that isn’t true. Bunny over there would agree with me on that one. And he  _ never  _ agrees with me.” Jaehyun turned to look at the said male. Doyoung saw that he was being stared at and turned and glared hard at Jaehyun.

 

“Are you trying to pick a fight with me? Huh, Valentine boy?” Jaehyun sighed. Doyoung was always like this after he drank. All bark and no bite. Then again, he wasn’t  _ that  _ different from when he was sober. Jaehyun turned back towards Taeyong, but found he wasn’t there anymore. Jaehyun heard him before he saw him, but found more interest in Doyoung, who was currently being unsafe in his drinking. 

 

“I don't care who you are but I don't like you.  _ He  _ is still gone, yet you are here.” Jaehyun knew his decision was stupid, but hey, it wasn’t him who was the smart one. Doyoung  _ usually  _ was.

 

Taeyong was practically yelling at the newest camper, Chenle, who had done nothing but existed and follow Yixing around. That meant nothing to Taeyong. He didn't care if Chenle was some powerful demigod or whatever. His favorite person in the entire world was missing and yet everyone at the camp was celebrating this new camper.

 

“Taeyong.” A voice called out to him from behind. It didn't seem too happy. Taeyong knew he was being mean, but was really irritated from his failed quest. He knew he couldn't change the outcome and it was his own fault and stupidity on why he failed, but he still wanted to take it out on someone else.

 

Taeyong began to bite his nails as he turned around to face his best friend. “What are you going to say?”

 

Ten took a step forward and sighed. Taeyong was momentarily confused, but then Ten grabbed the half-full cup of wine from his grasp. “Please don't scare our newcomers.” Ten paused and apologized to Chenle. The son of Poseidon just shrugged and walked back to where Jisung and Johnny were. Clearly, this son of Poseidon had seen some shit and took nothing from others. Except maybe Jisung. “I know you're upset, Tae, and I respect that. But please come to the Main to talk about it. Okay?”

 

“What is there to talk about? I failed! I lost him again! He was almost in my grasp, yet I was forced to turn back!” Taeyong visibly looked horrible, and him practically screaming wasn't help him look okay. It made sense, especially to Ten, who understood the situation especially well, since his brother had literally disappeared without a trace. But Ten also knew remaining calm was the best way to solve everything and get the son of Hecate back.

 

“Exactly why Mr. P and Suho want to talk to you about it.” Ten said calmly, in an attempt to make Taeyong feel better. Taeyong sighed deeply. “They spoke to the trio who were with him when it happened to get info, so please cooperate.” Taeyong didn't say anything or make the motion to move. It probably wasn’t smart for Ten to mention the trio, Winwin, Yuta, and Renjun, for it would most likely cause Taeyong to cry again, but it just happened to come out. “For him?”

 

“Fine.” Taeyong reluctantly agreed, as he knew deep down that this was the only way to rescue the son of Hecate from the grasps of Circe and her evil minions.

 

The trek to the main building wasn't very long, but Taeyong felt like it went on forever. The guilt was eating at him and he knew talking about it would be good, but all he wanted to do was go back out there. He was thinking about how he could escape to get back into the world when Ten and him arrived at the main building. Ten opened the door for him and practically shoved him in. Ten called out for Suho and Mr. P and then left to talk to Johnny, who was currently babying Ten’s little brother a little too much for Ten’s liking.

 

“Ah, Taeyong. Thank you for coming. Lay over there was telling me the main part of the quest and why it went wrong. He left some stuff for you to fill in, though.” Mr. P paused and locked his gaze onto Taeyong. “Can you do that for me?”

 

Mr. P was extremely good at persuasion, even though he had no ties to the goddess of love. Taeyong knew he had no choice but to tell him all he knew. He might want to curl up and cry his eyes out as he drank, but Mr. P just made him want to confess everything.

 

“Okay. This is really hard to talk about…” Taeyong paused and looked at Mr. P. He just hoped he wouldn’t cry his eyes out. Taeyong bit his nails as he collected his thoughts. “The quest started out fine. After the Oracle told us to head west in search of the neverending desert to face it and then find the ocean on the other side, we made our trek to California.” Taeyong paused to make sure Mr. P and Suho were paying attention. He continued after a moment of hesitation. “The neverending desert came and went, which confused us.  _ Why did it end?  _ We asked ourselves, but continued on. The ocean was in sight! Everything was well. We celebrated in the moment, eating a fine barbeque and drinking away our fears. It was after that when it hit us and by then it was too late.” Taeyong paused to take a deep breath. The hard part was coming. “A mirage made of magic” Taeyong stopped to let Mr. P and Suho think for a moment. 

 

“Powerful magic?” Taeyong nodded and then continued.

 

“The neverending desert was still upon us and we had no more resources. Then she appeared: Circe and her followers. We knew we fell into her trap. Stupidly, I know.” Mr. P shook his head in disagreement, but did not interrupt. “Circe wanted to kill both of us, of course, because we are demigods. And we were too tired to fight back. Mostly dehydrated. Then I saw him. Standing on the other side. Performing magic, looking beautiful as always. Then it hit me. Literally. He shot me using his magic and then I can't remember. I’m hoping it was just apart of the mirage. It’s my only hope at this point.” Taeyong was crying by now. “Then the trek home. And here we are now.” Taeyong sat down and cried again.

 

“Taeyong…” Mr. P started, but stopped himself from continuing because he knew it was hard.

 

“I have been thinking on this entire journey home and wonder if he still wants to be saved. If what I saw was true, he might be gone forever.” Taeyong was bawling by now and everything came out choppy.

 

“Taeyong, I believe there is hope. We can-” Mr. P’s monologue was cut off.

 

“Jinwoo, it's okay. Taeyong needs to sleep and feel better.” Suho looked sweetly at Taeyong, as a mother would look at her child. “We can talk about what to do next with Lay and the other campers. Taeyong is not in his right mind right now.”

 

Mr. P nodded his head and remained silent. Although he had so many questions, he respected Suho in his judgement to let Taeyong go to sleep. After all, Taeyong was still weeping. And was whispering the name of his lover, who the camp lost on a quest to protect the camp a month ago. Taeyong might have thought of the trio who went with him and saw him last, but it was him in the end who prompted the son of Hecate to go. Taeyong only had him on his mind, as he wept in the main building.

**Author's Note:**

> I know exactly who Taeyong ends up with, but it won't be revealed for awhile. Haha, oops. Sorry this one isn't very long, it acts as a filler to the main story, so sorry about that. The next few weeks will be the same, but I hope you'll enjoy anyways!  
> ♥️Sarah ♥️


End file.
